Quenching the Light
by Switchy
Summary: Unicorn Slayer Story AN:7 5 05: It's crap. BUT! I know it is, and I am going to rewrite the ENTIRE damn thing. Just give me a bit of time, as I'm working on an original novel at the same time. this will be a welcome break
1. Meetings with the Hunter

Title: Quenching the Light  
  
Authors: Dark Mage Mistress and Kalasin Summerbreeze  
  
Summary: We don't do summaries. They give away the plot and the ending. This is going to be basically told by cliff-hangers. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. So don't expect us to ever put a nice happy simple summary. It will not happen.  
  
Characters:  
  
Sarah: An innocent maiden (from the movie people. It's not worth getting into descriptions)  
  
Christian: A young unicorn-hunter who traded protection for her family for Sarah. Very handsome. Very very very handsome.  
  
Jareth: A very hot immortal Goblin King (Again, from the movie people, I'm not getting into descriptions.)  
  
Oberon: Jareth's older brother, king of Avalon, lord of the Fae.  
  
Titania: Oberon's wife, Jareth's sister in law, queen of Avalon, lady of the Fae.  
  
Morgaine: A duchess who is very vain and self concious. Beautiful on the outside, but the inside she's a serpent.  
  
Anton: Morgain's son, a true to the heart man who falls in love with Sarah  
  
Random villagers: People. Who are there. For no apparent reason  
  
The Bartender: What do you think he does? If you can't figure it out, don't read my story.  
  
The wind whipped her hair into her face.  
  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle Beyond the Goblin City, To take back the child that you have stolen For my will is as strong as yours And my kingdom is as great You have no power over me."  
  
The last line had been one she had problems with before she had met him, but he changed that for her. He taught her to stand up for herself against the mocking world. She missed him. Her sweet Jareth. He had given her so much in teachings and he had offered her the world. He was the only one she ever had feelings for, or ever would she told herself. The white barn owl was still perched on the marble grave of her mother. It had been set there in a dedication to all Lynda had done for the community. But Sarah didn't know that Lynda had done one thing that would affect her entire future. She sat for a while, staring into the mismatched eyes of the bird, never once breaking eye contact. It seemed to challenge her in a way.  
  
"I'm sorry Jareth." She muttered to the wind. Standing, she decided to walk home. This time there was no fated wind, no rain that came pouring down on her. Perhaps it was because she had learned her lesson. Or perhaps it was just luck. She'd never know for sure. As she walked, she thought of all she had given up. Her love, a different and better life in the Underground, a chance to stay with her friends. "Well, life is horrible anyway. You , Jareth, are the one that taught me that. All of life is met by death, innocence is corrupted, love is turned into hatred. There will be no end for this world because it is in an unending cycle that has been repeating for millions of years. Why stop now?"  
  
As she walked up to her house, she saw Karen driving away with Toby. Probably going to spoil the poor child even more. She grinned. Walking in, she saw her father was sitting in front of the fireplace with a handsome man that looked like he walked out of a fairy tale. Like a hunter that never met fear. His eyes danced with a deep joy when he saw her. He nodded his head in her direction. She walked into the room, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Is this the girl?" Her father nodded. The man stood, and began circling her.  
  
"And you're positive that she's still clean aren't you? I know I put a spell on her, but that only bound her from the mortals of this world, not the fae of another realm. And from what I know she has had dealings with Jareth already. But not that it matters. He wouldn't be able to bed such a beautiful lady. She must've known she was better." Her eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"Excuse me! Jareth is more then worthy of someone like me! Don't insult him in front of me either!"  
  
"A great deal of courage milady. But he didn't bed you did he?" a maidens blush crept over her pale cheeks. He grinned darkly.  
  
"Alright then. You've done your part Robert. Now she has to do hers if your family is to be wiped clean of debt." Sarah stopped watching the man.  
  
"Father you know him? How does he know about Jareth? What do you mean wiped clean of debt?"  
  
"I'm not going to waste the breath to explain everything. Instead you will go with me to the Underground." The man said flatly. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I'm not just an item you can buy or sell or order to leave at will!" He grinned.  
  
"Actually you are. From your birth you have been mine. I protected your family and in return I asked that if a daughter be born to them, that she become mine. So rightfully you are my slave." She cowered against the wall.  
  
"Father! Who is he?" The man laughed.  
  
"Your father won't tell you. It is up to me to tell you anything you need know."  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Christian milady. The hunter of the Underground." He reached for her again, and she still avoided his touch. His eyes were beautiful though. She could see the desire in his eyes, and was immediately frightened. "I'm not going to hurt you Sarah, I'm just going to take you home."  
  
"Is it true? You sold me?" she whispered, her voice a mixture of anger and hurt. Her father looked ashamed. She took that as a yes.  
  
"So what am I going to do? Be a prostitute for you? Sell myself to make your money to pay for the roof over your head and the food on your table?"  
  
"Actually, you will be a form of a prostitute. You will not be touched by any man,-" Immediately her eyes widened at the thought of what was coming next. "or woman." He finished. She sighed in relief. "You are to remain a virgin milady, until such time comes that I set you free, which I assure you will not be soon. You have to earn your freedom."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. I'm not that desireable as you can see." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned to Robert.  
  
"Farewell Robert. I will let you have an hour to say goodbye." He kissed her hand.  
  
"No thank you. I'll leave now if it's alright. I don't feel the need to say goodbye to him. He's not my father because fathers don't sell their daughters for protection." He squeezed her hand, and began to lead her out. "Christian, just a second. Robert, tell Toby that sissy loves him." She blinked back the tears that wanted badly to fall. Christian saw them out of the corner of his eye, and resolved not to comfort her. It was too tempting, too inviting. He walked ahead of her, but still held her hand.  
  
"Christian, where are we going?" she said quietly.  
  
"Your mother's grave. It's a teleporter, one that has been kept quiet since it was made." His voice was very flat.  
  
"Is it really so long of a story that I cannot know about it?"  
  
"No, but I would prefer to wait until we are able to get to an inn and fill our plates. Is that alright?" His voice wasn't mocking, and his words were meant in a gentle question, not out of annoyance. She nodded silently. As they walked, they did not talk or make noise, so gradually the tears slid down her face. The ones for Toby, the ones for Jareth, the ones for the family that she thought she had, and the ones for herself for not being loveable. At the park, he finally saw in the streetlight's dim light that she had been crying the whole walk down. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly in an embrace, and with his hand gently smoothed away her tears. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're not undesireable Sarah. Believe me. The only reason that you don't have anyone is because as a baby I put a spell on you that made you have no interest in men your age. However I didn't contemplate you would be meeting Jareth before I introduced you." She felt a sense of trust in this man for some reason. She had met him not a half an hour ago and already she felt like she'd known him a lifetime. She kissed his lips softly, and felt his desire grow. He reacted lovingly, but when he attempted to deepen the kiss he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't want to force you to kiss me."  
  
"You didn't. I chose to. I liked it though. Why did you stop?" she said, avoiding his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Because Sarah, you're so beautiful and easily I could seduce you if I so chose. You are so easy to love. I know you think I couldn't, but-"  
  
"On the contrary Christian, I do believe very well that you could. But you wouldn't only because you told me yourself that I am to remain a virgin until you let me go. Perhaps then if you want me you can test your skills." She said sneakily. He chuckled. Very wise young girl indeed. He let his lips invade hers once again, tracing over the lips that would be his again and again, until he let her go into the world a woman, no longer bearing the sweet searing innocence that kept her a maiden. His tongue traced her lip so lightly she thought it not even there. It was the sweetness, the brief comfort it brought them both. It was the chocolate after a long day of work. The spark of energy needed to start a fire. It had begun. Small hot open mouth kisses repeated in a frenzy of passion, lust, and love. But it was too much. Sarah pulled back. Not out of his arms, just from his mouth, and leaned head on his shoulder.  
  
"So why is it exactly that I must remain a virgin for however long it is I must?"  
  
"Because, as a maiden, you are my bait. You see my love, you will attract certain, how shall I put this, magical beings that are worth more dead then alive. That is why I am the hunter." He said, kissing the top of her forehead. His hair was a sun blond, and it was long, like Jareth's, but it was smooth. He had half of it back in a braid, and the rest down. She snuggled her face into the majestic curve of his neck, and sighed into his skin, inhaling his scent.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Sarah."  
  
"I love you too." He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the tombstone. He tapped it with a finger, and they were in a clearing surrounded by deep forests. He noticed she was half-asleep, and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Sleep well love." He carried her to a black stallion, he gently stood her on her feet for a moment, mounted, then pulled her up in front of him. She curled up against his warm body and fell asleep. They began riding from the clearing quickly, for Christian didn't want her to see what lay in the clearing. A dead unicorn. 


	2. The Beginning

Out of the darkness of the forests they rode. Sarah clung to his chest like a newborn babe to it's mother. It was strange to him that her grip was still so firm even in her sleep. In his mind, Christian debated whether or not to just stop and make camp. Sighing, he pressed onward. Sarah didn't deserve the cold damp ground as her bed. But the nearest town was Eron, a quiet poor town known only to hunters or travelers like himself. There were two pubs, but only one offered rooms. He dreaded bringing her to a society in which there  
  
were many young men with sharp eyes. He knew very well this time to be wary  
  
of them, even if she gave her word. That was how he lost the last one eighteen years ago. But she hadn't loved him then.  
  
"Sarah?" he whispered into her ear. He slowed the horse to a walk  
  
"What is it, Christian?" she looked up at him, searching for any clue to his thoughts through his piercing green eyes. Finding no answer, she looked ahead.  
  
"I'm taking you to a village in which we will be staying in for a day or two. You remember when I told you about that spell on you that made you resist the men of your world?" she nodded wordlessly. "The spell does not protect you from the Fae of this realm. The fae can be very seductive to humans. The inn we are staying at is also a pub. I need your word that you will resist the temptations they might offer you."  
  
"I swear on my love for you, Christian, the first man I'll bed will be you." he grinned. "But even before that, why would I do that, You told me that until set free I must remain a virgin." He gently placed a kiss on her  
  
chocolate head.  
  
"Because, sweet Sarah, it happened before. Now don't look so surprised. Yes, I've been promised babes before. All female, though, for these beasts don't  
  
come to men. The last one, Rosaline, made me nearly a fortune, but before we could establish a solid foundation for it, a young Fae offered her himself,  
  
more of seduced her. She was but 11 when she became my apprentice. She knew far less than you about love, lust, sex or passion. It was easy to keep her  
  
that way. She was beautiful. Flaming red curls, forest green eyes, clear golden skin. She turned eighteen that summer. I wasn't too disappointed when i lost her. Since I'd had her for seven years, I would have let her go anyway, soon after, even if it hadn't happened. But you Sarah, I need you for at least three years."  
  
"So until I turn eighteen?"  
  
"Yes. Promise, Sarah."  
  
"I already did Christian. The first man I'll bed will be you- if you'll have me." After a small period of silence, he spoke  
  
"I'll await my three years with much anticipation. I promise you I'll take you if you still want me." she smiled, but the mask of darkness kept it hidden. The forest still stretched onward, and Sarah again dozed off. Christian urged the stallion onward. Soon, a clearing was in view. It was a  
  
high cliff, overlooking a beautiful view of mountains and a lazy river. From his location, Eron was only a few miles away. Just down the cliff, over a small patch of clear fields, cross the Enlaray river and they'd be at the gates of Eron. The sky began burning pink. He placed light, feathery kisses  
  
on each of her eyelids, which slowly opened. Covering her mouth, she let out a yawn.  
  
'Are we there? How far?" she said looking up at him with her toffee eyes.  
  
"We still have about a half an hour of riding left to do, but I wanted you to see the sunrise. This is one of the most scenic points west of the Zahara Mountains. It's called Windling Point."  
  
"It's beautiful." she agreed.  
  
the sun had yet to appear, but waves of color already streaked the morning sky. Pinks blended to gold, all one giant painting in the sky. Sarah's mind  
  
couldn't collect all the beauty into words, for they would cheat the moment  
  
of it's magic.  
  
"Christian, last night I had an odd dream. I woke up, looked around and saw  
  
to both my left and my right silvery white unicorns. I looked behind me and a mass of black unicorns were following us. I could almost feel their need to  
  
kill." she said thoughtfully, leaning back against his chest. He stared at some distant point. Was it an omen? Were they being followed? Did they know  
  
him already? Had he given it away so soon? No, he convinced himself. Just a  
  
coincidence. Or was it he human's magic, reading their own futures? How strange.  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"It was a dream. Don't let it frighten you." he replied. He wasn't sure if it was said to settle his own fear or cal Sarah. Perhaps both. Sarah rolled her eyes but said nothing. She wasn't afraid, she just felt like telling him. And if that were true, why did his arm tighten around her to make her feel safer? Why was everything always so complicated? She just tilted her head back and, turning his head gently with her head, placed a soft kiss on her lips. At the union of their lips his concentration faded to dust, and all he could concentrate on was his lips on hers. Hot open mouthed kisses repeated in a rhythm much like the beating of a heart- steady, strong, and unceasing. It was ecstasy, giving into his dominion being accepted over and over by his silky caressing lips. But all good things much come to an end. She looked down. Why had she done that? It was so tempting to just let him take her now, and he probably would. He turned the horse down the cliff on a narrow, rocky path. She rested her arm on his and let the other lay on her lap.  
  
"So...exactly where are we going?"  
  
"Eron." she sighed.  
  
"If you can't tell, I'm attempting to start a conversation."  
  
"Oh." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the city like?"  
  
"It's just a small town full of people who go out the their way to know your business. The town's full of gossiping ladies, if you call them ladies, which I don't. It's not very populated, and over half of the population is men. Most of them are you age or a few years older." He looked down at her. "I'm  
  
really trusting you, Sarah. Please don't let me down. A simple compliment can lead to an innocent kiss-"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Which could lead to an infatuation-" She turned her head.  
  
"Christian." she paused. "I know." he smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Of course you do. I'm just afraid to lose you. I've been waiting for you so long, I don't want to lose you." he admitted quietly.  
  
"Do you really believe that I would leave you so quickly? I made a vow, and  
  
it if takes me repeating it to you every night, I will keep it." They reached the bottom of the rocky road and he kicked the stallions side harshly. it reared, then thundered over the peaceful valley. It was enclosed by forests, but it was at least half a mile wide. Small yellow flowers covered the field. She looked to the right and saw a white blue against the forest line. It was silent save the thundering hooves of the stallion. 


	3. Unexpected Plans

Title: Quenching the Light  
  
Authors: Dark Mage Mistress and Kalasin Summerbreeze  
  
Summary: We don't do summaries. They give away the plot and the ending. This is going to be basically told by cliff-hangers. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. So don't expect us to ever put a nice happy simple summary. It will not happen.  
  
Characters:  
  
Sarah: An innocent maiden (from the movie people. It's not worth getting into descriptions)  
  
Christian: A young unicorn-hunter who traded protection for her family for Sarah. Very handsome. Very very very handsome.  
  
Jareth: A very hot immortal Goblin King (Again, from the movie people, I'm not getting into descriptions.)  
  
*Terenduin: A very very nice piece of eye candy. He is the gate keeper of Eron, the small city where the first few chapters take place. He is a kinsman of Christian,(cousin), and very easily attracts Sarah. (attracts people, NOT Love, just...lust...yes..lust..)  
  
Oberon: Jareth's older brother, king of Avalon, lord of the Fae.  
  
Titania: Oberon's wife, Jareth's sister in law, queen of Avalon, lady of the Fae.  
  
Morgaine: A duchess who is very vain and self concious. Beautiful on the outside, but the inside she's a serpent.  
  
Anton: Morgaine's son, a true to the heart man who falls in love with Sarah  
  
Random villagers: People. Who are there. For no apparent reason  
  
*Young Fae girl: A homeless, penniless child who begs Sarah for money, attacks her, and basically attempts to kill her. She begins as immortal, but Christian's attack turns her mortal.  
  
The Bartender: What do you think he does? If you can't figure it out, don't read my story.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected plans  
  
"We're here."  
  
"I noticed that Christian." She said as they approached the gate. Christian dismounted and tapped lightly on the wooden door in the center. A young man opened a small window, eye level to Christian. His eyes softened and he opened the door quickly. Her jaw dropped as he stepped through the open door. A definite piece of eye candy, tan, sleek, soulful eyes. He had shaggy black hair and a light beard beginning to grow. Through his bleach white shirt she could see muscles bulge in several areas. She heard them talk but did not hear a word. All she could think about is what it'd be like to be held in those arms.  
  
"Sarah?" Her eyes darted to Christian, who had a knowing look on his face. Worry buried deep into his brow. She smiled sweetly and gracefully slid to her feet. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Yes my love?" She knew that calling him that would comfort him to an extent, but there was no doubting the desire in her eyes. The stranger caught her eyes attention. He probably had expected her to be weak, look away and blush.  
  
"This is my kinsman Terenduin." She followed her old custom of offering her hand. (for a handshake, not for the whole princess thing.) He took it, and lifted it to his mouth with such tenderness that one would think it were a rose petal, that if not handled with utmost care, it would most certainly crumble. His lips were warm velvet to her marble-cold flesh. She felt odd at the feeling of deprivation when he let it go. He had yet to break eye contact with her. He knew, she was sure of it. He knew her wants, her passions. The silence was broken by Christian.  
  
"Let's go Sarah. We will talk later Terenduin." He said. Terenduin nodded and bowing slightly, moved aside for them to pass.  
  
"As will we Sarah." She turned around sharply, but found the door closed and Terenduin nowhere to be seen. She turned, and quickly caught up to Christian. He said nothing, but the tension was apparent. She let the silence linger, fearing his anger. The streets were bare save a few scattered people. By their appearance, one could tell they lived on the streets. A young, filthy girl ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She was crying, and Sarah looked to Christian, who was oblivious to her.  
  
"Please mam!" she whimpered, pulling Sarah's arm. Sarah tried to break free and follow Christian, but the girls grip was one of steel. "A coin or two I beg! I haven't eaten in days, and my brothers slipping away!"  
  
"I don't have any money, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please, just a silver coin!" she anxiously began searching Sarah for a hidden change purse. She knocked Sarah over into the dirt road and kept searching. "Please miss!" When Sarah didn't answer, she closed her hands around Sarah's throat, acting strictly on impulse.  
  
"Christian!" she cried out, just as the girl's hands tightened. Tears of pity ran their course down her cheeks. Christian turned, saw what was happening, and began running towards the girl. He drew a dagger and held it harshly against her neck. She screamed in outrage as the iron burned her skin. He didn't pull it further to break it, just burned.  
  
"Let her go!" he spat, drawing the dagger a bit further into the child's skin. " Or I'll leave you so mutilated and writhing in pain that you will wish I had just killed you!" she released Sarah's neck. " I should kill you for an attack on my lady, but instead I will just leave you helpless to the world." Sarah backed away from the child as quickly as possible. The girl was growing angrier by the minute that her plan had so quickly failed. She tried to knock the dagger from his hand. He nicked a long cut in her cheek and she screamed as the iron blended into her blood. She was changing. Her golden eyes were turning a deep amber, her Sunlit locks, a deep black. The iron began running it's course through her body, and though no other physical changes occurred, it was obvious she had lost her magic. He looked at her indifferently. He stood and sheathed the weapon. The girl stared up at him in horror. He turned and helped Sarah to her feet. He carried her ot the horse, leaving the child in the dust.  
  
"What did I do to provoke her? Why was it me? What did I do?" she said quietly. It was directed mainly towards herself, but Christian answered anyway.  
  
"Sarah, it's not your fault. There will always be poverty no matter where you go."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"did nothing." He set her up, then noticed that the stragglers were still watching him. "There's nothing to look at! Go!" Guiltily they averted their eyes. He continued on, leading the stallion. She wiped her tearstained face clean.  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Yes Sarah?"  
  
"Are you angry with me?" He sighed.  
  
"No." he stopped in front of a large stone tavern called the Shamrock. She heard yelling from inside. He once again helped her down, and held her close in his arms. "Now, whatever you do, don't look into their eyes. You did that with Terenduin. Big mistake. Don't do it again." She nodded, and he took her hand, symbolically saying that he forgave her. She grinned and caught his lips with hers, then withdrew. They walked in together, and most of the drunken eyes drifted to her. Rolling his eyes, he urged her to follow him. They weaved through tables and people until they reached a thin wooden staircase. He insisted that she go ahead of him. She climbed as quickly as possible, and heard him right behind her. At the top there was a narrow hallway with doors. There were five, two on the left, two on the right, and one down at the far end.  
  
"Christian, which one?"  
  
"The end." She opened it and walked into a cozy looking room. An oak bed was against he walk with two side tables, one on each side. A large window crossed the left wall, and a fireplace adorned the right. A few chairs were in front of the fireplace. Under the window there was a cushioned window seat. An old fashioned dresser with an intricately carved mirror hung above it.  
  
"It's perfect." She laid down on the bed contently. He smiled and sat in one of the chairs. She watched him closely. "Aren't you tired Christian?"  
  
"A little, but I can't leave you unprotected." She got up walked to the door and bolted it then slid the lock into place.  
  
"Sleep." She requested. He hugged her, and with a quick kiss on her forehead, he did as she asked. He looked so peaceful. Quietly, she slipped to the window and sat down. Putting a pillow behind her, she leaned back and looked out into her new current home. It was so much to take in. her mind wandered to Toby. How was he? Would he even remember her? Of course not, with Karen there. She had saved him for nothing. She could have had Jareth as her own instead of killing a part of herself by refusing him. She wondered where she'd be right now if she'd accepted his love. Did he really love her the way he said he did? She'd never know now.  
  
"I'm sorry Jareth." She whispered quietly.  
  
"For what Sarah?" Her eyes widened. Only one person had that exact voice.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll just have to wait till another time when I am able to type. I'll have another chapter written tomorrow, but I probably won't have time to type it. BYE 


	4. Old Beginnings Return

Title: Quenching the Light  
  
Authors: Dark Mage Mistress and Kalasin Summerbreeze  
  
Summary: We don't do summaries. They give away the plot and the ending. This is going to be basically told by cliff-hangers. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. So don't expect us to ever put a nice happy simple summary. It will not happen.  
  
Characters:  
  
Sarah: An innocent maiden (from the movie people. It's not worth getting into descriptions)  
  
Christian: A young unicorn-hunter who traded protection for her family for Sarah. Very handsome. Very, very, very handsome.  
  
Jareth: A very hot immortal Goblin King (Again, from the movie people, I'm not getting into descriptions.) FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Terenduin: A very, very nice piece of eye candy. He is the gate keeper of Eron, the small city where the first few chapters take place. He is a kinsman of Christian,(cousin), and very easily attracts Sarah. (attracts people, NOT Love, just...lust...yes..lust..)  
  
Oberon: Jareth's older brother, king of Avalon, lord of the Fae.  
  
Titania: Oberon's wife, Jareth's sister in law, queen of Avalon, lady of the Fae.  
  
Morgaine: A duchess who is very vain and self-conscious. Beautiful on the outside, but the inside she's a serpent.  
  
Anton: Morgaine's son, a true to the heart man who falls in love with Sarah  
  
Random villagers: People. Who are there. For no apparent reason  
  
Young Fae girl: A homeless, penniless child who begs Sarah for money, attacks her, and basically attempts to kill her. She begins as immortal, but Christian's attack turns her mortal.  
  
The Bartender: What do you think he does? If you can't figure it out, don't read my story. FINALLY HE MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy, and I do apologize for taking so long to get this one out. Oh and the word "villain" doesn't juts mean normally evil, it's more of an insult, like utterly stupid, clumsy, a fool, basically like calling someone a bitch or a whore, even though it doesn't have as much meaning anymore. Or at least not here.  
  
Chapter 4: Old Beginnings Return -or- A love that's old, a love that's new  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"The mirror little one." Her eyes met his, and she smiled. He looked exactly the same as always.  
  
"Any little children that need kidnapping that I should know about" she laughed softly, shaking her head. She sighed.  
  
"You never change do you?"  
  
"Not really. I've been this way awhile. Why did you call me?"  
  
"Oh just thinking about you?"  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing Sarah?"  
  
"Depends." She said, knowing that she'd finally gained the upper hand. He realized this also and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So Sarah, enlighten me. Where are you? Did you find yet another portal to my world?" For once she was glad he didn't know everything.  
  
"No actually, I was sold to a Fae named Christian as a babe, so now I must do what he asks of me until I'm eighteen. He's some kind of hunter"  
  
"He hasn't hurt you has he? I swear if he has." She grinned lightly.  
  
"Oh, now why the concern?"  
  
"I've always had the concern Sarah. Why do you think you never got hurt in my labyrinth?"  
  
"Plain dumb luck. But anyway, He told me I'm his bait." Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
"So you're Rosaline's replacement?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Christian is actually a close friend of mine, almost a brother. But at least he picked a beautiful one this time. You'll attract the older ones, those who aren't so easily enticed. You'll fulfill your purpose well, then I will ask him if I can see you for a while."  
  
"I'm not so sure he'll let you. He doesn't even trust Terenduin his cousin." Jareth laughed.  
  
"Terenduin. I haven't seen him in centuries. He's an obnoxious flatterer. He's lost many a women to him. So you're in Eron then?" she nodded.  
  
"Can you possibly come over here? It feels a bit odd talking to a mirror."  
  
"Ask Christian first. I'm not about to get into trouble with him." She went to Christian and leaned over him. She kissed his jaw lightly, and toyed with his hair. His eyes opened less then halfway, and he turned his head to see her.  
  
"What is it Sarah?"  
  
"Would it be alright with you if Jareth came to talk to me?" He nodded then fell back into a deep slumber. Instantly she felt a soft leather hand on her shoulder. Summoning all of her will of insanity, she twirled around and threw her arms around him in a hug. She kissed his cheek and then hugged him again. When she finally pulled back, he just looked at her, oblivious to what had just really happened.  
  
"I missed you." She explained. Before he could remark, she added, "There's a difference between you and a mirror though I can't yet determine it."  
  
"Are you teasing me Sarah?"  
  
"Quite possibly." His hand came up to her face.  
  
"I've also missed you. Why didn't you call me? It's been over a month." She shrugged and against her better judgement she leaned against him. A quick look of satisfaction crossed his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "You didn't think I'd come. You thought I didn't care. Shame on you Sarah." She grinned guiltily.  
  
"Could be." She turned her head when she heard Christian move. He was still asleep. His face hardened about as she turned back.  
  
"So I've been forgotten already."  
  
"No, it's not like that, it's just, you rejected me in the beginning-"  
  
"Absolutely not! Sarah I must intercede. I did everything for you!" She hugged him again.  
  
"Everything but give him back." His arms withdrew from her shoulders.  
  
"So you're still blaming me. You're still not grateful. I thought you grew up." He shook his head and turned away.  
  
"I am! Why else would I apologize?" he didn't move or utter a sound. "Jareth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't be like this. I may not get to see you again soon."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you love Christian now." Her automatic response would have been defense, but then realization dawned upon her.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"Oh really?" He turned, his eyes pinning her to the spot. "Are you so sure?"  
  
"Of course." She answered evenly. He moved close to her, leaving then an inch between them.  
  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm insanely jealous." He drew back a step. "But then again, Maybe I'm not. You decide." They stood just staring at each other for a while. Sarah's face pained.  
  
"I love you Jareth, just not the way I love Christian. I chose wrong didn't I, saving Toby?"  
  
"No Sarah, you thought you picked what was best, but yes you were wrong. If you'd chosen me, Toby would've-"  
  
"Become a goblin." She finished.  
  
"No...He would've become my son and you, my queen. That can still happen." He offered her his hand.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. It can't happen. I've moved on. He looked as if she'd hurt him mortally.  
  
"Alright Sarah." He vanished. She let out a resentful sigh, but just climbed into bed in front of Christian. She curled up against his body, wondering at the path she'd just chosen. What if Crhistian wouldn't want her? As if an answer to her question, his arm came over her shoulders, pinning her to him. She let her mind drift, then sleep, then her body followed.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Christian yawned and looked around. The sky outside was cloudy, and it would rain at nightfall. He was sure of it. He quickly withdrew his arm from Sarah and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his eyes adjust to the light.  
  
"Jareth I need you." He said, still half asleep. He nodded slightly, acknowledging Jareth's presence.  
  
"Hello to you too." Christian smiled. He stood and stretched a bit.  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Depends, what are you willing to give me?"  
  
"Shut up and watch her for an hour or so while I go out and buy some things from that store down the road." Jareth laughed. He hadn't expected anything from Christian, but his ever so joyous reply was quite humorous.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks." He pulled on his Dark green cloak and pulled up the hood. Unbolting the door, he waved, and then left the room. Jareth looked down at his new patent.  
  
"Poor Sarah. Christian left you with me. Of all people, he chose me." He kissed her forehead and pulled up the blanket. He then conjured a crystal and began to work a bit on fixing up his castle for a visit from his brother, Oberon. Joy of all joys.  
  
The time actually went by pretty quickly, seeing as Sarah wasn't badgering him about everything, or whining for that matter. Christian stepped in the room. He held a white garment and on his back was strapped a thick long bow, and also a quiver. Two knive handles were visible, and a sword was on his belt. He was also dripping wet.  
  
"So, how did everything go?"  
  
"Got what I needed. I'm going to assume everything was fine?"  
  
"Yes actually, she didn't even stir. And what's more, I actually got the goblins and servants to do what I asked even though I only used my little crystal." Christian laughed heartily.  
  
"I remember the first time you tried that." Jareth rolled his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Must you bring up such painful memories?"  
  
"I do insist. You can go when you like."  
  
"Thank you, and you owe me."  
  
"But you didn't do anything!"  
  
"All the more reason. Maybe I can have you patrol the bog for Didymus." he grinned and disappeared.  
  
"Stupid stupid man." Christian said smiling. He turned to Sarah.  
  
"Get up. We ride." He said harshly. He hadn't meant it to sound so rough, but he had had time to think. He couldn't allow himself to fall in love with his bait, or he wouldn't use it for his prey. She could be used against him. She looked at him and grinned sleepily.  
  
"Alright love."  
  
"Just Christian."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I know perfectly well what I said. I used it to get you to go quietly. No, I'm not cruel. I'll be your friend, your employer, your owner, but just not your lover." "Not now anyway" he added mentally. Rain poured against the windows. A strike of lightning flashed.  
  
"I could've had Jareth." She mumbled into the pillows. Her voice grew louder as she looked up at him with the harshest look of hatred she'd ever given anyone. "I could've had the one man that I know I've loved since saw him first! YOU VILLAIN!" she screamed, breaking down into tears. He went to pat her shoulder, but she pulled away. 


	5. A Hunter's Ode to his bait

Here goes. Another time I'll have a longer authors note.  
  
"Suit yourself." He said. Inside he was torn. He did in fact, love her, but a hunter can't get soft. That and she was already lost to another. Maybe three years later he could retire her and give her back to him, but that was for down the road, and only time would tell what was to happen. He handed her a white cloak with a silver clasp. She refused it. With gentle hands, he locked it around her neck.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Look Sarah, I can't love you. I can't. It just wouldn't work. I'd get emotionally involved and then would be afraid to send you to the -" he stopped, knowing he'd caught her attention. "to them."  
  
"I meant why are we riding out into a storm, but that's also a good thing to know."  
  
"Because it's time for you to begin your training. You're my apprentice, unusual as that may be." He took her hands in his, and after kissing them both, said, "You'll succeed." He lifted her to her feet. She smoothed her dress out a bit, and let her hair lie down in tumbling chocolate locks. "You look as pure as starlight dear one." She laughed.  
  
"We both know that's a lie."  
  
"I didn't say you were as pure as starlight." She shoved him playfully. He chuckled at his own joke, then unbolted the door. "Let's go." She followed.  
  
"'Ello mr. Christian sir. Shall I get you a drink? Oh now 'ere's a pretty lass. You're mistress eh?" said the BARTENDER.  
  
"No and no. We're riding out. We should be back by tomorrow."  
  
"Yer mad Christian. The storms only goin te get worse." Christian grinned, and put his hand behind him for hers. She was terrified. Looking around the room, she realized that over half of it's eyes were focused on her. To them she was an angel, a vision of beauty and purity. She almost seemed to glow against the dirty, dim room. They left the tavern out into the quiet rain. He lifted her up, then climbed on behind her. She smiled as the rain hit her face. It was cool, and each drop seemed to massage her face. They galloped through the town, stopping at the gate. She slid off and opened it. He trotted through it and she followed. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled hre up. She relaxed against him, her satin slippers now caked with mud, along with the hem of her gown. She could see her breath as they raced along the river bank. At the shallowest point, he turned the horse and crossed it. The rain was actually lightening a bit, making it easier to see. She was puzzled when he stopped at the edge of the forest. He gracefully in one motion dismounted. He held his hands up to her and hers gently took them. She tried to get down, but hse misjudged the distance and fell against him. He caught her around the waist and her hands were clasping his shirt.  
  
"Christian, I'm sorry." "that's two in one day. Oh boy." She thought.  
  
"For.?"  
  
"Insulting you. I got a bit embarrassed at being refused and it hurt, you know?" she said blushing. She silently thanked fate for it being night to cover her face. He pulled her to him, cursing her for being so beautiful, caring, and vulnerable. He wanted so much to protect her, just to help her become secure. She pushed away from him and started into the forest. He paused, then followed her. She had begun running, her cape flying behind her, barely making a sound as she crossed the forest floor.  
  
"Sarah, slow down!" he called. He knew he could easily catch her, he'd just have to be tactful.He ventured over to the left, going almost opposite of her .He knew a clearer path that if he was on he could gain speed.  
  
She reached a small clearing, and the rain poured a bit harder, but it seemed like mist settling around her. She looked around her and slowly replaced her hood. She anticipated a surprise attack from Christian and slowly turned her head to every sound she heard. She heard a snort behind her, and felt a breath upon her shoulder. She spun around and at seeing the size of the beast in front of her backed away until she hit a tree. A massive black horse? No. Her eyes were now drawn to the glistening gold horn pointed at her heart. Fury was apparent in the creatures red eyes. She closed hers and prepared to be killed. She then heard a loud galloping sound. A white stallion sprang in front of her. Again, she noticed the horn after realizing it was some form of horse. It's silver mane hung over it's broad neck, dripping rain to the ground. The black one raised his head, and attempted to impale the other. His gold horn was met with the other. Both kicked at each other, forgetting Sarah completely. She gasped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Chistian." She breathed.  
  
"When the black one falls, calm the white. You'll know how when the time comes." She looked at him like her were insane. He kissed her swiftly. "trust me." He ducked awywa. She looked back at the two who were now head to head. She then saw an arrow pierce the black one's heart. It fell down on it's side and lay, kicking, attempting vigourously to get up. Tears mixed with rain and flew down her face.  
  
I like this story. 


	6. The Angel of Death

Disclaimer:ITS ALL MINE! EVERYTHING THAT"S EVER HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE LABYRINTH! THERE'S NO JIM HENSON INVOLVED! WAIT..DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, MR. MAN IN THE WHITE COAT! STOP PUTTING HAND CUFFS ON ME! I'M TELLIN THE TRUTH..NOT THE PADDED WALLS! PLEASE NO! OKAY I'll fess up, it's not mine...:*(  
  
Eh what are ya gonna do. So anyway, here's the next chapter to my beautiful story.  
  
Chapter 6 : The Angel of Death  
  
An inner voice reminded her of Christian so she peered out into the clearing from her hiding place behind the tree. The dark one lay slain, silver blood pouring out. She bit her lip, knowing perfectly well that it was because of her the magnificent beast now lay dead. Of course it would've killed her had the silver one not protected her. She met the black eyes of her savior. She gracefully floated from behind the tree and stopped a few feet away from him. She would've gone closer but the nervous look in his eye stopped her. He thought her to be the one that killed his dark cousin. She cupped her hands and offered them to him. He was hesitant at first, but sniffed at the offering. She then smiled at the feel of his pink tongue in her hand. She slowly lifted one hand and stroked his head. He seemed to beg her for a ride. She went to his side and watched in awe as he kneeled before her. She looked to the trees and saw Christian, who nodded. She climbed up, sitting sidesaddle. He stood and she clasped his mane to steady herself.  
  
He began slowly, but then sped off until to Christian they were nothing but a small white blur through the misty rain. He finally relaxed, knowing she was safe. The white protected virgins, the black hunted them. The Gold horn was prized over the silver of a white unicorn, and the gold was worth more then the village of Eron. He approached the creature, who now lay dormant. Blood was trickling down it's side. He pulled out a small glass vial and caught the blood in it. It slowly poured in, then he sealed it with a small cork. He tied it to his belt, then took out his sword. With a gleam of pity in his eye, he cut off the horn. He inspected it; about a foot and a half long. He cleaned it on the grass and put it in his quiver.  
  
He watched the body fade, knowing that had he waited much longer he wouldn't have gotten his prize. Now there was nothing but do but wait. The unicorn would take her back to Eron, seeing as it was the closest bit of civilization. He'd wait at the gate and talk to Terenduin. He turned from the clearing and rode back quickly, not sure how long her little 'joy ride' would last.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"I saw you leave with her, where is she?" Terenduin stated flatly. He took Christian up to the watchtower above the gate. He sat down in a cushioned chair and motioned for Christian to do the same.  
  
"she's with them."  
  
"Ah. So she's untouched?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas Ter. I have at least three more years out of her. I want absolutely nothing Ter, or I swear I will impale you." Terenduin however, was spaced out. That beautiful mortal, untouched. He could claim her, his pet. "Ter?"  
  
"I understand" Christian sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you." Ter flashed him a smile.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
They rode for a very short time, enjoying each others company. She was sad to sxee him stop at the riverbank. She slid off, then hugged his neck. She kissed his cheek, then watched him disappear intot he woods. She saw the city down the river a bit. She grinned, remembering her words in the Labyrinth.  
  
"Well, come on feet." She lifted her gown a bit and stepped into the river. The water was suprisingly warm, which contrasted with the cool light rain. She began to walk back, but wondered why she was going back. There was nothing to go back to. Christian didn't want her, he was just attracted to her for her virginity and supposed beauty. She contemplated just not going back. The unicorn made her feel important. She had a power over them that she couldn't put to words. She slowed her pace a bit, as she kept wondering. What would happen to her if she just stayed with the unicorns; become a myth that would be in stories until she died. It finally dawned upon her why she was going back. She was alone; utterly alone. Except for Christian, but there was too much tension at the moment. There was Jareth, but, well, that was self explanitory. "Damn" she muttered. Stupid Christian, stupid infatuation, stupid love. She knocked on the gate, which to her surprise, swung open. She saw Christian's horse tacked up next to a door. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Christian?"  
  
"Up here Sarah." She quietly ascended the old staircase. She glided into the open room, seeing only Christian.  
  
"Oh Christian, it was wonderful. We rode through woods for a while, then other unicorns came running with us. They were so beautiful." She said calmly Christian smiled. Her grin faded a bit at seeing Terenduin; he made her too self conscious.  
  
"That is your prize Sarah, I've already gotten mine." She looked at him curiously, and sat on the floor beside him. She tried to ignore Terenduin's eyes staring at her soaking wet body, but she knew they were focused on her breasts. She folded her arms in front of them.  
  
"Christian, will the black ones always come? They scare me. Chills went up my spine when I looked into hit's eyes. I'm glad it's gone, but did you have to kill it?"  
  
"Sarah, don't feel too badly about it. That creature is worth more to me dead then alive. The only prized things about unicorns are their blood, which heals any injury, no matter how great, and the horn. It can be melted to pure gold, then produce an endless supply of it forever. No matter how many times you melt it, more gold will just come off of it. Both are greatly valuable to the wealthier people of this world. Just for this horn I could have Jareth's labyrinth. " He took it out of the quiver and handed it to her. She inspected it.  
  
"How can you kill a magical being just to get wealthier? You wasted pure magic for a horn and blood!"  
  
"Sarah, I am the only unicorn hunter in the Underground. I kill maybe one out of millions each week or less., Besides, the black unicorns are demons that need to be exterminated. Whether you like it or not, you are the bait for this Sarah. I own you for three more years of your life. You can do nothing." She tore out of the room and down the steps. She didn't stop until she was in her room at the inn. She bolted the door and breathing heavily sat in the window seat. She was horrible. She betrayed them tot heir deaths. Horrible. And he was right about one thing, there was nothing she could do.  
  
That's the end. There is more, but I feel like ending it here, so deal with it okee day? 


	7. Blood shed on white roses

Quenching the Light  
  
Slowly, days turned into weeks, which in turn became months until 2 years had passed. Sarah had accepted her fate and fallen into a deep depression. Nothing mattered to her anymore; she became a hollow shell. Christian had noticed, and had done all he could to help her grow past it, but nothing worked. And at least once a month, a new unicorn horn was in his hand.  
  
They rode side by side silently, neither dared or desired to disturb the peacefulness. She had grown to be a majestic almost fey-like creature herself, with waves of dark brown cascading to her waist, and her skin silk soft.  
  
Her eyes held a new look. The defiance in them had long since faded, and had been replaced by a shadow. Whenever Christian found his eyes meet hers, a wave of sadness passed him. Not only because he had lied and used her, but seeing her like a bird with a broken wing tore at his own heart.  
  
They came to a forest edge, and dismounted. Without looking at him, she slipped into the woods, a white form contrasting against the dark wood. Christian sighed and pulled his bow over his shoulder and also disappeared into the forest.  
  
Their fame had grown in the last two years, so much that kings and beggers alike knew of Christian and his bait. Many cursed them for destroying the purity that the creatures held, the creation, the laughter. But there were enough that praised him to suffice for the hunter to continue his hunt.  
  
The large silver beast approached her, and circled her questioningly. He almost seemed to ask of her sorrow, but she paid it no heed and held her hands up submissively. The unicorn stopped in front of her and looked at his offering. With a soft whinny, he licked her palm. Her eyes immediately lightened and she stroked his head and kissed it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Christian already aiming for the unicorns heart. Her mind raced and finally spun out of control. Just as he was about to release the arrow she whispered frantically, "GO!" and stepped out blocking his heart.  
  
In that moment the unicorn realized the hunters presence and reared, knocking Sarah to the ground. It dashed away, disappearing into the forest mist. Sarah lay on the ground clutching her side, her eyes closed tightly in pain. Christian replaced the arrow back in his quiver and slung the bow over his chest.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
His voice was not gentle, nor was it angry. She breathed heavily into the soft grass bed beneath her. She looked up at him, but he crossed his arms and stood his ground.  
  
"Because I refuse to let you do this." She said panting. "You cannot use me! I will not do it anymore!"  
  
"Sarah, you hardly have a choice in the matter. I decide when I will release you if I choose to do so." She laughed sourly.  
  
"I won't do it anymore! I WON'T!" she screamed, despite the sudden clench in her lungs it caused. His expression changed, as did the tone in his voice when he went and lifted her chin.  
  
"Why does it bother you now?" The silkiness of his voice almost captured her, but she'd learned how to avoid such things from men in taverns or travelers on her road. "You've killed over twenty so far, probably over thirty, so what's one more creatures life? They thrive in this world, losing another won't hurt them." She tore her face from his hand.  
  
"How can you be so cruel? Faes thrive, and it wouldn't hurt the population to kill you now would it!"  
  
"I'm a necessary Fae. Without me, the people of this realm wouldn't have riches or immunity to any illness."  
  
"I don't give a damn whether or not they're afraid of death. I won't kill another one. I won't betray them, not anymore. If need be I'll find a suitable way to lose the innocence that attracts them to me, but I will never do it again." She hissed.  
  
His face contorted into one of a pure fury and he hooked his fist against her cheek.  
  
"You will after your punishment!" he roared. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
She pounded on his back to no avail. When he reached the horses he threw herap of the whip startled her each time, and lash after lash cut into her pale skin, spilling blood on the snow-white skin. She never once gave him the satisfaction of crying out, which enraged him further.  
  
"You will beg for mercy before I'm through. I lost a fortune today because of you trying to play hero!" The whip cracked again, over and over until Christians' fury vanished. He seemed to have no recollection of what had just happened. He looked down to see Sarah's body huddled tightly in a fetal positiap of the whip startled her each time, and lash after lash cut into her pale skin, spilling blood on the snow-white skin. She never once gave him the satisfaction of crying out, which enraged him further.  
  
"You will beg for mercy before I'm through. I lost a fortune today because of you trying to play hero!" The whip cracked again, over and over until Christians' fury vanished. He seemed to have no recollection of what had just happened. He looked down to see Sarah's body huddled tightly in a fetal position with red drenched material that hugged her skin tightly.  
  
"Sarah?" She did not answer or move in any way. "Sarah?!" He looked at his hand to see the whip there, then his eyes darted immediately to the scrapes across her flesh. He dropped the whip backing away from her. He slammed his head into a tree, followed by his fist. Spinning around in rage he pointed to her. "This is all your fault! I've never once struck a woman in my life but you made me! You had to save a unicorn that you will never see again! Ever! And I will make you kill it next time it comes, or any other!"  
  
She finally looked at him with a cold threat in her eyes.  
  
"There will not be a next time. There will never be a next time. I will not do this anymore." He was silent. "Do you understand me? I will never betray a unicorn again!" The monotone commanding voice left an icy edge in the air. He grabbed by the hair and jerked her face up to his.  
  
"Oh you will. Have no doubt about that."  
  
Wow I'm not a very nice author today. At least theres an update tho. Lol. Well, I'm off to update f.r. part 3  
  
K review please! That'll get me to write more faster  
  
~j~ 


	8. An Omen and a new Beginniing

Quenching the Light: Chapter 8 cont. (LOOKIE! AN UDPATE! (a/n at the end))  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, looking at each other with hatred. He finally broke eye contact with her and went to help her stand. She flinched at the gentle touch of his hand. She then quickly drew back and growled at him.  
  
"You will maintain your distance." she spat coldly. He glared at her.  
  
"Sarah, I own-" But she wasn't paying attention. She stood up and walked tot he edge of the forest. As if in slow motion, through the trees, a white blur was approaching. Joy lit her eyes. With a godly grace she found herself on the back of a unicorn moving at the speed of light. She heard a faint call of her name, then looked up to see a great white owl.  
  
Blackness overtook her.  
  
*****  
  
A gentle nudge on her shoulder awoke her, and she found herself surrounded by a white light that nearly blinded her. Two black eyes looked into hers, and she took the unicorns head into her hands and stroked his face. A soft unknown language was being sung around her, and she listened with care to the harmonies and the mysteriousness of the words that she could not understand. The Unicorn draped its head over her shoulder and she hugged him close.  
  
With majestic grace he lifted her to her feet. Sarah put her hand on the great beasts shoulder and they walked together in a peaceful nonchalant stead. Slowly, her chocolate eyes adjusted to the light, and she realized that she could see anything. He led her into a veil of mist just ahead of them.  
  
'Think of what you would see lady queen.' She looked sharply to the unicorn, who turned his head to look back. He gave a low whinny, and she nodded once, closing her eyes.  
  
"Jareth, the Labyrinth." She muttered softly. The mist around them swirled, twinkling like millions of shards of diamonds scattered throughout the air. Some began to form an image, spiked hair, a tall limber figure, and finally the eyes. The all too familiar mismatched eyes were what captivated her, and they were the first to become real. His face followed, then his body.  
  
When it was complete, she didn't know if he was real, so she reached up a hand to his cheek. It passed right through him, but he was so real.  
  
"Sarah, what have you done?" His authorative voice now seemingly concerned.  
  
"Show me the crystal." she requested. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Show me." she repeated.  
  
Once again, the shimmering pieces of mist swirled around his shoulder, and as it formed into a visibly real sphere, it rolled down his arm until it reached his fingertips, there it stood in front of her eyes. She saw herself again in the familiar forests that she'd hunted in for so long, she saw anger being relieved, she saw peace forming. And as she felt that happen, she wandered deeper into the forests until she came to a clearing. She saw Jareth, lying, still as a statue, eyes wide open. He was clutching a knife that had staked his heart. She gasped out in horror and looked up to see Jareth's form drenching in blood that was forming in a puddle at her feet. She looked up to his eyes and saw infinite pain. "Jareth what happened?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Jareth no!"  
  
"Sarah, open your eyes."  
  
"They are! Jareth. no." His form disappeared, as did the unicorn. She sat straight up breathing hard. It took her a moment to realize just whose eyes she was staring into, whose face it was that was hinting at concern. "Jareth." She leaned forward and drew him to her. He stayed still on one knee, absolutely confused. After a few moments, she pulled back and put both of her hands on either side of his head, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "Is it really you?" She gently rested her forehead against his.  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you in my kingdom? Where's Christian?" She hugged him again, a tear of relief falling from her glassy eyes. "I take it something happened." He scooped her up into his arms and they vanished. As they did, the unicorn whinnied and reared, then stalked back through the walls and out of the labyrinth.  
  
*****  
  
She clenched her teeth as Jareth ran a wet cloth over her back. She knew his face was his usual mask of indifference, but just the simple motion of his arm betrayed his tension. She/d agreed to stay in the safety of the Labyrinth as Jareth feared Christian coming for her. She let out a soft cry when the cloth pressed against one of the infected cuts. Jareth winced.   
  
"He'll try to come for you Sarah. I'll keep you safe, but what exactly is it that you want?" She sighed.  
  
"To never slay or assist in slaying of such a creature. Please don't make me go back to him." she begged quietly. He looked down at her, in a complete loss of words.  
  
"Well Sarah, I don't know what to do. I don't want you to go back to a life of guilt and abuse, but he does own you. In reality, you are no more then a slave." She opened her mouth to defend herself, but he held a finger to her lips. "You were the debt paid off by your family."  
  
'What if I were not of use to him anymore?' she thought. 'They wouldn't come to me if I wasn't a virgin." She looked up at Jareth.  
  
"I don't know how to keep you away from it. There's no way I can buy you from him. He wouldn't-' He was interrupted by her lips capturing his. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Sarah," He looked into her shocked eyes. "What are you doing?" She plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Can't I thank you for saving me?" She said nervously. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now the truth." She looked down. "Sarah, that's not the answer. Even if I did, there'd be two problems. One, he'd probably get so jealous that he'd try to kill me. Tow, Fae mate for life, at least, royalty does." He took her in his arms and hugged her gently, careful of her back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said. "Can we just...forget that happened?"   
  
"Of course." He re-laced the back of her dress, not too tightly though, then gently lifted her to her feet. "I believe an old friend would like a visit, three actually." Her thoughts turned from what she'd almost tried to do. He took her arm and led her from the room. Sarah flushed, but was grateful that he wasn't making a big deal of her stupidity. "I understand your fear Sarah." He said, stepping at a door.  
  
He took both of her hands in his, then lifted them to his lips. The kisses were warm and smooth on her hand. "I'll come for you when dinner is served. Do you mind if it's private?" She shook her head. "Good. I'll return for you."  
  
He kissed her forehead, and then she watched him walk away. Mentally, she kicked herself for missing him. The door opened and she walked into an enormous library with a large fireplace. She watched the fire for a moment, then looked at each of her long forgotten friends.  
  
Hoggle was sitting in one of two large hunter green armchairs. Sir Didymus sat quite comfortably in the other. Ludo just sat on a giant cushion on the floor. Sarah closed the door behind her, and when she turned around there were three pairs of eyes on her. Their faces were unexpectedly grave, and then she realized why.  
  
"So she wants to come here, kill off the labyrinth's magic too?" Hoggle said. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Milady how could you? You, so fair, so sweet. You use this against them, killing them with it. The most beautiful creatures of the underground." Sir Didymus added. She met Ludo's tearful eyes.  
  
"Sarah...kill...magic?" As tears gathered in her eyes, she wiped them away.  
  
"I know, it's true." She said, regret clear in her voice. Hoggle jumped down to his feet.  
  
"Of course it's true! You kill unicorns!" Sarah began to grow angry.  
  
"And you kill faeries! Shut up! If I'd known that I was coming to a guilt party, I wouldn't have come at all? What do you think I'm doing here?! I'm trying to escape Christian! You don't know what he's done to me!" She stormed out, leaving them speechless.  
  
********  
  
She angrily glided through the halls, and eventually found herself to be lost. She slumped against a wall and sat there for a while. She then looked up at noticed a door. Going against her logic, she pushed at it, figuring it would be locked, but hoping it wouldn't be. It was silent, as were her footsteps. She saw Jareth sitting on a window seat looking out over the Labyrinth.  
  
"Jareth?" she said softly. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Come here Sarah, I want you to see this." She approached him, and he pulled her up next to him and put an arm around her waist. She bit her lip, and he ignored it. "Look."  
  
She did, and was grateful. The sight she saw was breathtaking. Two moons hung in the night sky, one a light blue, the other white. The light from them shone over the Labyrinth, which itself was veiled in a glimmering mist. Here and there, small lights moved like fireflies.  
  
"Faeries." He said unnecessarily. She didn't need to be told, she knew. She rested her head on his shoulder. "They come out and dance every night. Come with me." He stood and opened the window. He offered her a hand, and she looked at it hesitantly. Their eyes locked, and she took it. He lifted her up, then placed both of his palms against hers. She watched curiously as white light flowed from his hands into hers. A faint aura glowed around both of them, a visible energy. She then realized they weren't standing on the window seat anymore, they were hovering about a foot above it. She took a quick breath and grabbed Jareth's shoulders. He smiled, for once not a mocking smirk, and she smiled back. His arms closed around her and he leaned in. She tensed, thinking he was going to kiss her. Instead, he went to her ear and whispered, "Trust me." Sarah blushed and he let out a chuckle. All thoughts of Christian, of Unicorns, of what she'd done for over the past years had vanished. All she could think of was how she was lost in his eyes. His eyes sparkled with an unrecognizable emotion, and they started floating out the window. She-  
  
Oh, that's the end of the chapter!  
  
Jareth: You can't do that to them...  
  
^_^ watch me  
  
Jareth; You wonder why not many people review your stories. YOU LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS TOO DAMN OFTEN!  
  
Of course J-J.  
  
Jareth: o.O J...J?  
  
Yes J-J.  
  
Jareth: *foreheadwall*  
  
AW...J-J, you can't do stuff like that. Allayou revIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Well, that or no update... Whatever. *shrugs*  
  
(at 5 I'll conTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)  
  
Jareth: -.-  
  
Luv you too babe! 


	9. A Trickster in Love

Chapter 9: The Trickster in Love?  
  
All she could think of was how she was lost in his eyes. His eyes sparkled with an unrecognizable emotion, and they started floating out the window. They landed at a clearing in the forest. She let go of Jareth and leaned back against a tree. He quickly pulled her away from it.  
  
"Jareth!" His face was flushed.  
  
"Thank you." A silky voice said. She turned around, looking for the voice's origin.  
  
"Who are you?" Jareth bowed slightly to the tree.  
  
"I apologize Dhiarra. She doesn't know these things." Sarah arched an eyebrow. The tree slowly took a form, it's bark twisting and pulling. Two legs, a long torso, arms, and a face emerged.  
  
"Thank you. No need to apologize for that though, I wouldn't expect a magick slayer to understand." She said, eyeing Sarah coldly. Jareth sighed.  
  
"She's not doing it of free will. The Hunter owns her. She managed to escape him." She snorted.  
  
"And weasel her way into the Goblin King's heart. Just because he technically owns her doesn't mean she had no say in what she did. And I quote, 'My will is as strong as yours.'" A woman stepped out of the tree in green vines that covered only what was necessary on her body. Her hair was flaming red with small flowers. She slunk up to Jareth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him thoroughly, and Sarah watched in complete shock.  
  
"Ah Dhiarra, I've missed you." He hugged her, then noting Sarah's discomfort, he stepped back. "Sarah, this is Dhiarra. Dhiarra, this is-" The Dryad looked annoyed.  
  
"I know who that is. That heartless slime who's not fit to breathe the air that surrounds us." Jareth shook his head, but Sarh stood her ground.  
  
"That's not my fault! I can't choose who I'm given to as payment" Dhiarra just stared at her, letting her stand uncomfortably in accusation. To further irritate Sarah, she wrapped an arm around Jareth's waist.  
  
"Shall we get back to the castle?" He said, looking directly at Sarah.  
  
"Aw, little whiny brat can't have another woman all over her man?"  
  
"He's not my man. Take him, what do I care? He's my friend, not my lover."  
  
"But you love him."  
  
"Like a brother." Dhiarra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You've loved him since you first laid eyes on him." Sarah tried not to let herself be humiliated.  
  
"Remind me once again, just exactly who is clinging to who at this point?" Dhiarra glared.  
  
"Well, you know what, if you'd been courting someone for well over four moons you would be protective of what is yours." Sarah's brow quirked.

"Ah, so when exactly did I become a threat?" she said with her knowing smirk.

"Since you tried to buddy up with him as soon as things went wrong with Christian." Dhiarra said. Jareth took her hand.

"Cme on, this isn't going to get us anywhere. Dhiarra, we came so I could show Sarah more of my kingdom-"

"That she helped destroy." Dhiarra cut in. He glared at her.

"NOT to start a jealousy war." he said firmly.

"Fine." She led both Jareth and Sarah into the forest. They soon came to what appeared to be a city, except it was almost invisible. Most of the landings and homes she could see were up in the trees. Dhiarra stepped onto a wooden cicle with a rope through the middle. Sarah eyed it, then joined them, hating the sight of Dhiarra clinging to Jareth. She crossed her arms and turned around. Dhiarra pulled the rope twice, then the circle lifted into the air, rising to a suspended platform.

"Welcome home Dhiarra." A dryad said. He looked at Sarah suspiciously but said nothing. "Your mother, her Highness Titania awaits you." he said to Jareth. A woman with light blue skin, dark blue eyes, and long silver hair approached them. She wore a long white gown lined with silver. Jareth smield, and his tension was momentarily relieved. He hugged her.

"Mother, it's been awhile." She smiled warmly.

"It's been too long Jareth. Who are your companions?"

"I am Dhiarra, daughter of Earth." Jareth smiled and put an arm around her waist. Titania looked to Sarah.

"You are the slayers property, are you not?" Before Sarah could answer her, she saw a hawk flying straight at her. It landed on a branch and shifted form.

"Terenduin." Jareth said flatly, not hiding the dislike from his tone. He grinned and hopped down onto the platform.

"Ah Jareth, and of course my humble apologies to you, milady Queen for disturbing your family reunion."

"State your purpose Terenduin. I am not amused." She replied.

"I am but a messenger." he said, walking around the platform with an innocent smile. He stopped at Dhiarra and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Hello." she blushed, and Jareth shoved him.

"You will maintain yoru distance from the lady I am courting." he snapped coldly. Allowing her a final look of lust, he moved on, this time stopping in front of Sarah.

"My message concerns you, dear lady." he offered her an arm. Jareth stepped forward.

"Ah ah Jareth. You are courting Dhiarra, are you not?" Titania glared.

"Say what you have come to-" He put a hand up.

"I will, to Sarah alone." Sarah looked at Jareth, noted the arm around Dhiarra, then took the offered arm. He led her away and back down to ground level.

"Damn him! He's going to manipulate her, use her, then discard her." Jareth said pacing. Dhiarra said nothing as she watched Terenduin lead Sarah away.

Terenduin brought her to a garden just outside of Jareth's castle. A fountain sat in the middle and she sat on it's edge. Terenduin sat beside her. She stared into the crystal waters and skimmed her hand at surface level.

"He's coming for you, you have to know that." She nodded. "What will you do? As long as you remain pure, you stand no chance of freedom." Standing, Sarah noddded. He rose behind her and pushed her sot curls over her shoulder. His brow furrowed seeing the top of her back. Along the line of her dress, he could see a few of the lighter scratches. He began unfastening her dress quickly and his eyes flushed with anger. Hers filled with tears. She winced as he ran a gloved hand over it, then gently wrapped his arms around her. and huged her.

"Christian, I will kill you for this." he whispered. Sarah gently laid her arms over his. He had to care, didn't he? Someone had to care about her, even in if twas Terenduin. He just hehld her in silence, she turned around and collapsed to silent tears on his shoulder. Tears for Christiian, tears for her lost brother and father, tears for the unicorns, but above all, tears of regret.

I think that's the end of this chapter... BUT because I didn't leave too badly of a cliff hanger, I shall ask you these questions...

How will Jareth take it when he sees Sarah in another mans arms? Why is Dhiarra constantly watching Terenduin's every move in a stalker sort of way? Will Jareth ever admit to Sarah that he loves her? What about Christian? How will she escape him?

Truth be told, I have no idea. shrugs smiling I suppose I shall just have to write more and find out. Stupid love triangles. They make things difficult. I've never written one before, so if this does in fact SUCK which I am going to assume, i'm sorry.

When I get 5 more reviews, I'll update. I'm sorry I'm asking a lot, but eh, whaddaya gonna do.

Ravey, Brittany, Mandi, I MISS YOU ALL WHY AREN"T YOU TALKING TO ME?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I miss you all very much. Please don't forget about me down here!

Anyway, review, and then I shall be content!


End file.
